Finding instances of patent infringement is a difficult and time consuming process, particularly for companies with large patent portfolios, with many potential infringers, or covering very futuristic concepts. The wealth of information available in public information sources may provide useful information regarding potential patent infringers. Many companies use experts in the particular technology field and outside firms to assist in identifying patent infringers. However, this process can be expensive, as well as difficult. The potential exists for many patent infringers to remain undetected.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other perceived shortcomings.